Prophet for Profit, Part Two
"Prophet for Profit, Part Two" was the thirty-sixth issue of the Angel comic book series. Synopsis While, Spike and Illyria manage to subdue the Soul Eater Liss, Laura and the rest of the team keep Angel away from Liss so that his soul remains safe. Laura asks Angel to run a cold bath and pour Aranthia Acid from her office into it while Connor obtains one of Laura's daggers. Polyphemus then informs Spike and Illyria (while they carry Liss to the bathroom) that the Soul Eater hasn't fed since she ate Hubble's soul and she requires another to survive. After placing Liss under the acidic water, Laura instructs Angel to cut Illyria's throat with the dagger. Illyria is not afraid of this and tells Angel he should not worry about her. After Illyria's blood is spilled, Laura explains that Illyria's blood is very powerful and the mixture will burn away the soul Liss is still feeding on and she would eventually go into a resting state and starve to death within a few hours. Illyria demands to be left alone while she tends her wound. Meanwhile, just outside of the Hyperion, Ragda of the Sisterhood of Jaru Hull is outside with other warriors. They prepare an opposition due to the world being greatly affected by the "Old Ways". The Sisterhood expects dire consequences should they fail. Five hours later, Spike and Angel discuss the possibility that Spike may indeed be soulless. Spike admits to feeling "off his game" as of late and his recent tryst with celebrity vampire Felicia Valentine is brought up as an example. Spike is adamant that he is still on the good side while Angel feels that Spike may be reverting to his fragile mental state when he first obtained his soul. The conversation is interrupted when Dez is attacked by Liss, who apparently was waiting for her moment to strike. Liss consumes Dez's soul and drops her dead body to the ground. Now restored, Liss attacks the rest of the team, knocking a still-healing Illyria into the bathroom wall and striking Polyphemus to the ground. Before Liss could eat Laura's soul as well, Angel beheads Liss and stabs her in the lower spine, effectively immobilizing the Soul Eater. In the aftermath, Ilyria and Polyphemus are seemingly unharmed and Angel realizes that Connor is missing. At a shelter, Anne Steele is setting dinner for a group homeless teenagers with James as a guest and the donor of the food. After Anne comments that James must be an angel for all his help, the teenagers start choking on their meals. Realizing the food had been tainted, Anne demands to know what James is up to as she isn't new to the world of demons. James states that she has never dealt with anyone like him before and he mentions how his plan to impregnate humans with demons is a step process. He then opens up a portal where several demons enter. James tells Anne that he will bring death and rebirth to this world, that pain is "enlightening", and this would only be the beginning. Continuity The story was set after "Immortality for Dummies", but before "The Wolf, the Ram, and the Heart". Appearances Individuals * Angel * Anne Steele * Betta George * Charles Gunn * Connor * Desdemona * Eddie Hope * Illyria * Jamaerah * Kate Lockley * Laura Kay Weathermill * Liss * Polyphemus * Spike Locations *Los Angeles Body Count *Desdemona, soul devored by Liss *Liss, beheaded by Angel Behind the Scenes *This issue included a backup strip of Eddie Hope: Eddie and the Crew Collections *''Angel: Crown Prince Syndrome'' Gallery Variant Cover A06-36-00c.jpg|Retailer Incentive nl:Prophet for Profit, Deel Twee Category:Angel comics